


A Gift

by BettyHT



Category: Bonanza
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: How do the three Cartwright sons react to the plight of a young woman who needs a Man of Steel?  The issue arises when Joe brings home the ad from The Soiled Dove Society.    Written for the 2017 Bonanza Brand 11th Anniversary R-Rated Story Challenge.This is an R rated story for sexual content.  If that offends you in any way, do not continue to the story.





	A Gift

A Gift

Of course it was Joe who was the one who brought home The Soiled Dove Society ad for the Man of Steel. He thought he was the one too. He cleaned up and got ready to go back to town. He hadn't told his father the reason, but had shown the ad to both Hoss and Adam who openly teased him about being the Man of Steel. The next morning, a very sour Joe didn't want to talk about it. It took two days before he admitted that he had failed. His brothers were curious as to what the failure was.

"They've got a gal at that house who's never, you know, had all the pleasure that a man can give. She gives men pleasure, but she's not had any herself. She goes through the motions, and I guess she knows how to fake it well enough, but she hasn't had it herself really. The Man of Steel is supposed to stay with her long enough for her to get some for herself. I went as long as I could. I thought I was going to die. It actually began to be painful, and I gave up and let it go. I don't think she's got the right stuff."

"Maybe it's 'cause you ain't got enough of the right stuff, little brother."

"Oh yeah. I suppose you think you could do better."

"I shur could ifn I was of a mind to try."

"Oh, so you're going to chicken out. You say you can, but you're too chicken to try. At least I had enough backbone to give it a try."

"Hey, I ain't no chicken."

"Oh, so then you'll do it? Great, they don't have anyone for tonight. I checked. They didn't have anyone after me. Several have tried, and no one's been able to do it."

Hoss looked at Adam. "You're being awful durn quiet."

"It was entertaining to listen to the two of you talk. It was ridiculous but entertaining. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go laugh somewhere where you won't be too offended."

The next day, Hoss looked even more dejected than Joe had looked. Ben even asked if he was ill. Claiming he was tired, he got a lecture about going to town on a workday evening. Hoss accepted the lecture and said little. When he talked to his brothers, he was forlorn.

"All I wanted to do was help that sweet little thing, but once I got going and looking down at her and I couldn't stop myself. It was over too soon even ifn it was longer than I think I ever went before by a long shot. I had to apologize to her. Then she made me feel awful. I don't think she knew she did it, but she said it was all right. She said that's the way it was with men. I liked to think I was better than most. I guess I ain't."

"Perhaps the lady needs to be treated in a different manner than the usual way."

"Oh, and I suppose you think you know how to do that."

"Maybe. She sounds like a very sad young lady already giving up on the world in some ways." What she had said to Hoss had touched Adam's heart.

"Then why don't you go do your best. Hoss and I did, so I guess it's your turn."

"I think it's crude to think of it as taking turns. But yes, I do want to help her if I can. I'll be going to town tonight to answer that ad." He did, and once he was there, word was out in short order causing quite a few to go to the house to see if he could manage what so many others had failed to do. The question they thought was if he had the stamina to stay with her until she reached her climax. To Adam, that wasn't the issue. He was an architect. He wanted to know how to build her climax. He was introduced to her, but had already seen her around town many times and admired her from a distance. They didn't talk until they were behind closed doors in her bedroom.

She admitted an attraction to him that she had had for some time. "I've wanted to get to know you for a while. I've seen you around. I wished we could have met before. I think you might have liked me."

"I do like you very much, sweetheart, from everything I've seen and heard. If I had known that you needed this, I would have been here sooner. Will you let me give you pleasure?"

"Adam, I will, and I hope that you're the one who can."

"That's not a problem. Every time I see you walking down the street, my blood starts to boil, and all I can think about is what's under your clothing. There's only one rule tonight."

"What's that?" She looked suspicious but Adam gave her his full grin to let her know it was nothing that should make her worry.

"I get to do everything. You don't do anything. All right?" She looked a bit skeptical but agreed to his condition. "So let me help you remove that robe, and we'll see about the other garment that seems to be in the way."

Slowly Adam pushed the robe from her shoulders and favored each inch of skin with a soft lingering kiss as it was freed from its covering moving from the right side to the left until the robe slid down her arms. With her arms at her sides, he used the opportunity to kiss his way across her upper chest from one side to the other not missing any of her exposed flesh. She pressed herself up for him, but he only smiled at her. Still covered by her gown, she was in easy reach of his lips, and she knew it would be so easy for him to push that down and out of the way.

"Not yet, my sweet. I have more of you to taste."

Once he had pushed the robe down to her elbows, he grinned knowing she couldn't do much so he bent down and lightly nipped the tender flesh of her upper arms where they met her upper chest. She groaned and flinched at the same time from the exquisite torment he was inflicting. Pushing the robe further down her arms, he kissed the inside of her elbows and then the inside of each wrist. He slid the robe down and off her arms then as she reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt and run her fingers through that curly chest hair just slightly moistened from his exertion of carrying her to the bed. Taking her wrists gently in his hands, he shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside before undoing his belt and the buttons of his pants. When he pushed his pants down, she saw he wore nothing else.

There was nothing that she wanted to do more then than to touch him but knew he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he pulled her close again and she could feel his breath on her face as well as feel the rest of him as he pressed against her. Standing like that, he trailed kisses from her lips to her cheeks and forehead and back down to her lips and then her neck moving up to kiss her behind each ear as well. As his lips moved back to kiss her deeply, his hands were roaming lower and removing the straps from her gown sliding them down the same path the robe had followed. Then he kissed his way down her neck and lower as deep sighs rumbled in his chest. She once more moved to make it easier for him to kiss her, but he did the same slow routine as he had with the robe and gown kissing his way in a spiral down and around and then moving back and forth kissing every inch of her. He moved an arm around her and slowly lowered her to the bed and lay beside her pressing himself against her again and resuming his kissing. When his warm mouth finally closed over her most sensitive flesh, her hips involuntarily lifted from the bed as she tried to push herself closer to him. Conceding a little to her, he began to move his hand in circles on her belly gradually drifting ever so slowly lower as he continued to give attention to her elsewhere as well.

"Oh, please, kiss me more. Please?"

"If that's what you want, of course I will."

As he leaned over her to do as she asked, his hand moved down and began to caress her making her moan. What he could do with his fingers and his hand almost distracted her from what he was doing with his mouth and his lips. Her hips began to move in rhythm with him touching her and she pressed herself against his hand trying to get him to do more of whatever he was doing.

"More, please, more!"

Knowing that the time was right, he moved to loin with her even as his mouth closed over hers. His pleasure didn't matter. Her pleasure was all that mattered this night. He pressed on knowing that everything he was doing was the best he could do. She wrapped herself around him which told him he had her as close as he could get her to fulfillment. Now she had to let herself go.

"Please, give me that gift. Let me be the one, sweetheart."

She didn't know if it was the soft pleading tone, the pulsating hips driving into her, or his hands and lips still working on her, but she did let go. She felt the sensations build and explode in cascades that made her clench her legs around him and try to drive him closer to her and hold him there as she called to the Almighty over and over again. Her back arched and she was there for him to kiss and he did so quite vigorously adding immensely to the sensations she was experiencing.

From the hall, there was a cheer as those, who had waited for well over an hour and had wondered what was happening, could not mistake those calls to the Lord above and then the thank you he received loud and clear after that. Toasts were made and glasses were emptied as they waited for the door to open.

"I suppose you're going to leave now."

"Only if you want me to leave."

"I'd like you to stay. It's a special night for me, and I'd like you to be here for the rest of it. Perhaps I can repay the favor you did for me. I'm sorry that you had to spend all your time on me and didn't get your pleasure."

"Sweetheart, I got immense pleasure. When you pulled me so close, that was it for me. You were so far gone, you didn't notice, but I had all the pleasure I could handle too. It was wonderful."

"Then perhaps we can sleep for a while and see about a repeat performance later?"

"I'm certainly willing."

In the hall, they gradually drifted away when it became clear that the door wasn't going to be opened and there would be no general celebration on this night. At least there wouldn't be one by the crowd in the hallway. In the bed in that room, things were developing quite nicely a few hours later for a much more private celebration.


End file.
